


FRAIL

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: “His body is so frail.”





	FRAIL

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not proud of this one, I was struggling with this. I had this idea I wanted and idk if it came out as best but...oh well, I can't do much better rn.

_ “His body is so frail.”  _

_ “He looks so thin.”  _

Yuzuru had heard and read so many similar phrases describing his body but nobody knew that it was all muscles. He worked hours and hours on his core to be able to do his beloved hydro-blade, jumps his quads and work on his next dream the quad Axel. His body fat percentage was 5% even in off season now, not stopping himself from training hard. Off ice training has become double the time because of all the injuries and being unable to skate as much as usual. Though two hours a day was nothing compared to other skaters. 

He was starting to feel a bit annoyed still reading those descriptions. He envied Javier who did not have weak lungs and could go on and on, training without needing to have a break or fear he triggers an asthma attack. On some days the jealousy burned so strong he had to distance himself even from his number one supporter, keep to his corner on the ice.

Yuzuru gathered some speed, lined himself up and took off, landing a perfect triple Axel. The one jump that doesn’t betray him even if the quads do. He heard the clap before he sees the bright smile accompanying it.

Javier.

There is a mischievous glint to his eyes and he can read the words in his expression before he speaks them. Yuzuru rolls his eyes. He is anything but frail and he will show it over and over again. 


End file.
